A Tale of MiddleEarth
by elf-man-06
Summary: before the fellowship of the ring i may hav legolas in here im not sure yet
1. Default Chapter

A Tale of Middle-Earth The Tail of Troy Rector  
  
1 "Troy wake up!"  
  
"O.K," the young sandy haired teen said as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his tight fitting pants and his heavy leather belt. The belt was holding his 2nd hand sword. He would have to earn his own blade by forging it from "the metals". He was supposed to learn that skill from Lordo, the blacksmith, which he thought he would finish up today. He thought that was why he was being woken so early by Dray, his closest friend, but the large cut on Dray's leg washed that idea from his head. Instantly he asked what was going on and his friend dropped dead.  
  
He didn't have time to worn Dray of the goblin behind him. He dove of his bed and picked up the buck-hide shield leaning against the cloth wall of his small tent. He then blocked the arrow from the deadly goblin's longbow and grabbed his long belt-knife by the blade and threw it at the goblin. It easily pierced its skull armor. The beast dropped instantly and he pulled the dagger from its dead body and ran from the tent.  
  
What he saw made his stomach convulse he didn't have time to let anything come up because he swung his heavy blade in an upward chop and beheaded the ugly goblin. There were goblins everywhere and the small camp of the people of Rohan were slowly regrouping and gaining the upper hand. As he charged he swung left, right, up, and down. But, his cheap blade was beginning to weaken. After taking out at least twelve of the goblins, his blade snapped. Quickly, he pulled out his dagger that he had made in one of his lessons with Lordo learning of "The Metals." He then jabbed at the back of one goblin's necks. "Thank you, " said Lordo who had been taking on two goblins. He quickly finished them with Dojo, an amazingly hard combination of a jab and an upward swing. With a roundhouse to the left, he decapitated the horned goblin.  
  
"No problem, Lordo what happened?"  
  
"A sneak attack. The cheap, wool-headed gits attacked the northern ridge. They caught us by surprise. So far death counts eight." "Make it nine. They got Dray as he came to worn me. A goblin crept up behind him, and he caught an arrow. It went right all way through his throat."  
  
"I'll have to tell his father," sighed the gray bearded man.  
  
The people of Rohan fought the goblins through the night. Eventually the piercing sound of a battle horn was sounded, and the goblins turned and ran.  
  
The total death count was eleven. Eventually the village recovered and they moved on. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Middle-Earth The Tail of Troy Rector  
  
1 "Troy wake up!"  
  
"O.K. said the young sandy haired teen said as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his tight fitting pants and his heavy leather belt. The belt was holding his 2nd hand sword. He would have to earn his own blade by forging it from "the metals"; he was supposed to learn that skill from Lordo the blacksmith, which he thought he would finish up today. He thought that was why he was being woken so early by Dray, his closest friend, but the large cut on Dray's leg washed that idea from his head. Instantly he asked what was going on and his friend dropped dead.  
  
He didn't have time to worn Dray of the goblin behind him. He then dove of his bed and picked up the buck-hide shield leaning against the cloth wall of his small tent. He then blocked the arrow from the deadly goblin's longbow and grabbed his long belt-knife by the blade and threw it at the goblin. It easily pierced its skull armor. The beast dropped instantly and he pulled the dagger from its dead body and ran from the tent.  
  
What he saw made his stomach convulse he didn't have time to let anything come up because he swung his heavy blade in an upward chop and beheaded the ugly goblin. There were goblins everywhere and the small camp of the people of Rohan were slowly regrouping and gaining the upper hand. He charged he swung left right up and down his cheap blade was beginning to weaken. After taking out at least twelve of the goblin his blade snapped. Quickly pulled out his dagger that he had made in one of his lessons with Lordo learning of "The Metals." he then jabbed a the back of one goblins neck. "Thank u' " said Lordo who had been taking on to goblins he quickly finished them with Dojo an amazingly hard combination of a jab and an upward swing then a roundhouse to the left decapitating the horned goblin.  
  
"No problem, Lordo what happened?"  
  
"A sneak attack cheap wool headed gits, attacked the northern ridge. Caught us by surprise. So far death counts eight." "Make it nine they got Dray he came to worn me. A goblin crept up behind him, he caught an arrow it went right the way through his throat."  
  
"I'll have to tell his father," sighed the gray bearded man.  
  
The people of Rohan fought the goblins through the night eventually the piercing sound of a battle horn was sounded and the goblins turned and ran.  
  
The total death count was totaled at eleven. Eventually the village recovered and they moved on. 


End file.
